KURAMA ES MIO
by Asiia
Summary: ‘Confiar en alguien que se la pasa burlándose de ti, y aun así sigues insistiendo’ Llegue a olvidar que este tipo se estaba pasando de listo, me encontraba frente a un tiburón, no podía bajar la guardia. intento shonen ai KuramaxHiei.
1. Tiburón

**Fanfic: "KURAMA ES MIO"**

**Cáp.: "Tiburón"**

Yuyu Hakusho y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**-.-**

**Advertencia**: Intento shonen ai Kurama x Hiei.  
O lo que es lo mismo relación Hombre x Hombre.

Tiene una que otra palabrita un tanto agresiva.

Mi primer fanfic de Yuyu Hakusho.

**-.-**

"Dialogo"

'pensamiento'

'**_Frase o cita'_**

**-.-**

"¿Cuantas veces no te lo eh dicho?" Escupe el imbecil de Kuwabara; desde que ese inepto se entero, no hay día que pueda estar en paz.

Mañana, tarde, noche, casi, casi me lleva el desayuno al árbol, la comida y me hecha un cobertor para dormir.

'Maldito barbero' Si cree que con eso se va a ganar mi amistad, ja, esta muy, pero muy equivocado, es mas, creo que puedo usar esta nueva faceta del idiota para conseguir un pequeño capricho.

"¿Estas cómodo, o te traigo una almohada?" Vuelve a preguntar al ver mi gesto de incomodidad.

"Solo desaparece de mi vista, idiota." Le respondo, que mas hacer, estoy siendo tolerante hasta donde puedo, pero se que cualquiera en mi lugar ya lo habría mandado al infierno.

"Yukina, tú y tus gustos…"

Después de encontrar la tranquilidad, pues el tarado ese me ah dejado en paz, logro cerrar los ojos, empezar a conciliar el sueño.

'¿Sueño?' para el tiempo que llevo en este mundo debe ser comprensible que un ser cualquiera que sea su forma, llegue a acoplarse a este estilo de vida, incluso en mi sedentarismo eh olvidado el olor de la sangre recién derramada, el deseo de muerte y el anhelo de llegar a conocer a mi hermana.

"Ya tengo lo que buscaba" Es verdad en aquellos días de desorden luchaba mas que nada por la soledad que tenia, para poder así ganarme la vida, poco apoco me fue agradando esa faceta, es como todo, ja, ahora hasta pienso como estos ineptos humanos.

Sin extraviarme puedo decir que ya no pertenezco a luchas sangrientas, en beneficio del universo o por simple placer.

"¿A donde voy?" Me siento perdido entre hogares a los que no deseo volver.  
Aquí, entre estos debiluchos incluso encuentro eso que llaman paz, me gusta el lugar, pero quedarme aquí para cuidar de Yukina, simplemente no es lo que haría, porque estoy seguro que si le rompo la cara al idiota.

"Por eso…mejor me voy"

"Cuñado ¿no vienes a ver un dvd?" Dice el maldito Kazuma, si no fuera por que no tengo idea de que es dvd, juro que me largo.

"Esta bien idiota" Respondo, pasar a su lado es tan incomodo.

"No es para que te engrifes Hiei, cálmate"

Luego de esa noche ya se que es una película en dvd, no me vuelve a engañar el imbecil.

**-.-**

"Buenos días cuñadito ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?" Me pregunta el cara de mora, si tiene su hermoso rostro abultado pues se fue de pleitero ayer por la noche, luego de ver el dichoso dvd.

"Excelente, el verte tan guapo me reconforta" Le digo a ese cuñado que me consiguió Yukina, claro que en el tono mas sarcástico posible.

"Eh, Hiei, lo se, soy lo mas bello en este universo, después de mi amada Yukina por supuesto" Me guiña el ojo, puff, este que se cree, no nota el asco que me da, maldita sea, Yukina, reacciona.

"Oye cuñis, iremos a la playa ¿no te gustaría venir con nosotros?" Después de todo este tipo si tramaba algo.

"Por que debería, no, no iré" Suficiente fastidio tengo con soportarlo en ropa normal como para tener que verlo en traje de baño, ja.

"Si tu lo dices, que tengas buen día, la comida quedara en el refrigerador, ya sabes usar el microondas, así que no habrá problemas" el típico pulgar aprobatorio luce nefasto en la mano de Kuwaidiota.

"Claro, entendido" ah pero que sarcástico me eh vuelto, ya ni me reconozco, aun que debo admitirlo este tipo me divierte, me cae bien después de todo, eso si lo idiota nadie se lo quita, ni Yukina.

Se han marchado, mi hermana me dijo que pasarían por Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama y sus demás compañeros…amigos de escuela y esas tonterías que solo ellos saben.

La verdad no le encuentro mucha gracia, eso de andar pegado a tu **'amorcito corazón', **simplemente es tan puff, ahh, aunque debe ser interesante que alguien se preocupe por ti por la mas mínima razón, que este allí en el momento que se te de la gana consultarle algo, etc, etc.

"Cosas de humanos, supongo" Digo a los cuatro vientos, no hay nadie que pueda escucharlo, pues aprovecho.

"Kuwabara ¿estas en casa?" Pregunta una vocecilla al otro lado de la puerta principal.

Allí que se canse llamando al idiota, ju, el imbecil siempre me ah dicho que no habrá la puerta a nadie, y nadie es NADIE.

"Kuwabara soy yo, Kurama, perdona la tardanza, en verdad lo siento" Sigue hablando tras la puerta principal, así que es el zorro, por eso su timbre me era ¿familiar, iré a ver, Kurama no es '**nadie'**, no creo que la hermana del cerebro vació se enoje.

"Ah ¿HIEI?" Pregunta el zorro mientras sus ojos me ven como platos, hasta parecen más verdes de lo normal.

"¿Qué? ¿por que esa actitud de…por que me ves tan feo?" Digo incomodo al pelirrojo este, que se cree todavía de que fui a dejarle pasar.

"Es que Kazuma no me ah comentado que te estabas quedando en su casa, ni nada de eso, comprenderás que es una gran sorpresa para mi, este pues… ¿esta Kuwabara?" Termina diciendo, y que bueno por que el pobre empezaba a delirar cosas ilógicas.

"No" a mi no me quitan de la idea, este trama algo, se trae algo.

"Entonces ya se fue, hum, pero me dijo que pasara por él" Una risilla de pena escapa a sus labios carmesí.

"Maldito ya se lo que estas tramando, desgraciado" digo para mi, sin darme cuenta pensé en voz alta.

"¿Perdona?" Pregunta Kurama, uy si que fue voz alta, muy alta.

"Nada, es solo que ya alucino al cerebro de pez" Digo soltando un breve suspiro, es verdad Kuwabara me estresa con tanta idiotez.

"Si, ya veo, por cierto ¿que no vas a ir a la playa?" Esa maldita sonrisa chantajista en este psicólogo aficionado…

**-.-**

"Vez, no es tan malo, ahora solo falta encontrar a los demás" Si, ya se, ya se, como es posible que me convenciera, a mi, de venir a este lugar lleno de humanos, y en puros shorts. Ah maldito zorro ya me las pagaras.

"Ja, ja, ja" Rió audiblemente.

"Veo que te diviertes ¿eh?" Minamino hace compañía a mi pequeña escapada de placer.  
El pobre no tiene idea de lo que tengo planeado para él.

**-.-**

"Que demonios ¿aun piensas que puedes encontrarlos en medio de toda esta gente?" Le pregunto a mi futura victima.

"Si" Me responde con ese típico tono de '**lo tengo todo dominado'**.

Un ser capaz de estar allí en el momento que lo necesites, alguien que sea para ti y tu para él, así piensan los humanos.

Lo se por que vi una de esas cosas que pasan en la caja idiota, como dijo el tarado que se llaman, ah si novelas, ja, ja, ja, y de recordar al menso llorando a mares por que la mala se murió, casi me parto de la risa, pero no, ahora debo conservar la seriedad.

"Hiei, en verdad que has cambiado, te ves como decirlo…diferente"

"Hum, como sea, ahora todo es tan aburrido, ya no hay casi nada que hacer, y eso de pelear en pos de sepa que resulta tan, desagradable" Ni yo me la creí del todo, pero tenia que ser cuidadoso, pues era como un pez frente a un tiburón, un movimiento en falso y seria devorado, descubierto en términos literales.

**-.-**

Valla a saber cuanto caminamos, mis pobre pies ya estaban cuarteados de tanto pasar por la salada agua, ni que decir de mi espalda, más roja que el cabello del zorro, y además ardía como la comida que hacia la única cuerda de los Kuwabara.

"Es verdad, perdona Hiei, lo olvide, tu piel es extremadamente sensible a los rayos de este mundo, aquí tienes, es, erg…es para que no te pongas rojo y que tampoco te arda la piel" Saco de su mochila, que mas bien parecía costal del viejo barbon decembrino una crema con un sol pintado.

"Y esto que, como se supone que se usa" Este tipo disfruta de presumirme la facilidad con la que el se acostumbro a esta gente humana.

"Ah pues veras, destapas la botella, pones un poco de crema en tu mano, y la frotas en tu piel, así" Tomo mi brazo y comenzó a poner esa cosa blanca sobre el, se sentía fresco, era un poco incomodo pero luego fue tan relajante.

"Quita tu mano de allí, me lastimas" Kurama posaba sus yemas sobre mis enrojecidos hombros, no resultaba un fastidio, pero ah que si quemaba.

"Si, en verdad que estas ardido ¿eh?" Río por lo bajo, no entendí el chiste pero algún día sabré el significado de eso.

"¿Me permitirías ponértelo?" Dijo sonriente mostrándome la botella del sol pintado.

"Supongo que si" Le mire con desconfianza, no podía dejar de pensar que este tipo me llevaba por mucho en el camino. Es como un tiburón y yo un pobre pez inexperto.

"Bien recuéstate" Ni cuenta me di cuando ya había instalado todo su equipo de costal, y puesto una toalla, de hecho ni permiso pidió, ya me tenia en el suelo boca abajo, frotando en mi espalda la dichosa crema.

"Que confianzudo Kuramita"

"Ya, relájate, es por tu bien, no quiero que después me estés reclamando que te deje tostar al sol, ja, ja,ja" No había la menor duda, ah este tipo le encantaba divertirse conmigo, es algo que odio, pero me las vas a pagar Kurama, me las vas a pagar.

**-.-**

Nunca de los nunca encontramos a los dichosos amigos, como le dije al zorro, pero bueno.

"Oye Hiei ¿te apetece ir a comer algo, supongo que si, entonces vamos"

Llegamos a un merendero, mariscos y mas mariscos, Kurama ordeno un cóctel por mi.

En verdad la pase bien, incluso llegue a olvidar que este tipo se estaba pasando de listo, pero no, me encontraba frente a un tiburón, no podía bajar la guardia, ah decir verdad no tengo idea de por que me pone tan nervioso ese ojiverde.

**-.-**

"Pareces nervioso, Hiei, estas incomodo conmigo ¿es eso?" Pregunto Kurama sentado a mi lado.

"Eso del ocaso tarda mucho, ya me estoy aburriendo, nada mas" Maldita sea, la dichosa mirada del Zorro es demasiado amistosa como para no perderse en ella.

"Si, pero vale la pena olvidarse del tiempo por un rato, lo veras. Y por lo tanto asumo que no te la has pasado tan mal conmigo"

"Hum, no, casi aprendí a nadar como las gentes, gracias."

"Que bueno, me alegra, es verdad hace rato te comente que habías cambiado mucho, quizás, no, me equivoque, eso es, me equivoque" Giro su vista a la mar.

"Si, eh cambiado, ya no busco muchas cosas, incluso creo que empiezo a pensar como los humanos, quiero saber algunas cosas que tanto les ilusionan, son estúpidas, pero ¿por que les pone tan felices eso?" Suelto sin darme cuenta.

"Si tu lo dices, Hiei, así debe ser"

"Oye zorro, existe eso de la persona en la puedes confiar que siempre estará para ti, sea donde sea y todo eso que… ¿crees en eso?"

Me miro entretenido un rato, meditando muy bien su repuesta, seria tan difícil de explicar o es que no puede exponerse, no existe, es pura actuación de las novelas.

"Hiei, mira, el ocaso de un hermoso día ¿no te parece?" Dijo sonriente el cabellos rojos al momento de señalar el encuentro entre el sol y la mar.

"Te hice una pregunta, responde" Le digo molesto, en verdad le eh dicho mas de lo que hubiera comentado a nadie en toda mi vida.

"Ya se" La sonrisa en su cara se hace aun mas ampliara, disfrutaba verme molesto.

"Entonces responde" Este tipo me puede hacer perder el control, 'eh confiado en el, solo en él, en nadie mas, si quiera en Yukina, creo que ni yo mismo había pensado en decirme eso'.

"Así que quieres saberlo" De nuevo su actitud de '**lo tengo todo dominado'**, esta jugando conmigo, maldito tiburón.

"Si" 'Confiar en alguien que se la pasa burlándose de ti, y aun así sigues insistiendo'

"Es raro Hiei, deberías ya tener tu respuesta"

"Presumido" Es verdad ya se a lo que refiere, maldita sea, mi cara, arg, arde, debe ser por el dichoso sol, aunque arde pero no quema.

"Ah, supongo que no queda de otra" me mira mas divertido que antes, sin el mas mínimo interés en mi opinión, acerca su cara a la mía, mira mis ojos llenos de sorpresa, dudas.

Estoy frente a un tiburón.

Sonríe una vez más, presiona sus labios carmesí en los míos, el calor aumenta, mi cara esta aun más caliente que antes, pero algo dentro de mí, el corazón brinca aceleradamente. Se retira.

"Ahora lo entiendes"

"Ya lo sabia, no tenias por que hacerlo" respingo a su sutil mirada, sin evitar dejar ir una sonrisa, pues algo muy raro pasa en mi interior, me siento feliz.

"Entonces ¿crees que pueda ser yo?" Regresa su distancia a mí, a escasos milímetros, puedo sentir su respirar tranquilo, el mió por el contrario parece extremadamente cansado.

"Idiota, sabes que eres tú"

"Ju, si" Pasa su brazo por mi espalda y vuelve a besarme.

'Después de todo me ah devorado un tiburón, algo que fue planeado por el Kuwaidiota, y no pude evitar'

**-.-**

Si ah gustado hacérmelo saber.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Ella es él

** KuramaxHiei-TERMINADO-**

**Fanfic: "KURAMA ES MIO"**

**Cáp.: "Ella es él"**

Yuyu Hakusho y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**-.-**

**Advertencia**: Intento shonen ai Kurama x Hiei.  
O lo que es lo mismo relación Hombre x Hombre.

Tiene una que otra palabrita un tanto agresiva.

Mi primer fanfic de Yuyu Hakusho.

Rews: Gracia a Erikita y Rockergirl-sk.

**-.-**

"Dialogo"

'pensamiento'

'**_Frase o cita'_**

**-.-**

"Ya regresamos" Balbucea Kuwabara al acercarse, él esta completamente rojo, mas que yo, ja, se ven tan…

"Si" Debo evitar mirarlo o moriré de risa, aunque yo también estoy quemado pero no es para tanto.

"Eh, cuñis, será que saliste, estas algo requemado, déjame pensar" Por favor el pensar, ja, esto si debo verlo.

"No te importa, **'cuñis'**, así que no molestes" Le digo, deseo que desaparezca, me da un poco de cosquilleo en el estomago, si llega a saber lo que paso esta tarde, no se, no se que haría. Y realmente me parto de risa de tan solo ver su cara como tomate.

"Entonces, si, quien fue la magnifica mujer que logro tal milagro, deja que Yukina se entere, casi puedo asegurar que hasta hará fiesta, su hermanito el soltero inalcanzable ah dado su corazón a una bella damisela" Se aleja murmurado mas estupideces que no pretendo entender, no.

"Yukina, mi amor, sabes que tu hermanito…" empieza con el chisme.

"Hermana, todo esta bien, no te preocupes y no hagas caso de lo que este humano te diga" Pudo mas mi maldito miedo a ser descubierto que toda la flojera de verle la cara al menso.

"Hiei esta enamorado, Yukina" Escupe Kazuma con deje de superioridad.

"Que bueno, espero algún día tengas la confianza para presentarnos a la afortunada"

Me dice risueña Yukina mientras aplica una cosa verde babosa al, je, al baboso.

"Auchs, arde, arde, quema, arg, Yukina, amor, ten piedad de mi" Mi querido cuñado no soporta nada.

Me alejo del lugar sin evitar pensar por que hablaban de '**ella**', '¿tenia que ser **ella**?'  
Estaba mal a sus ojos que la persona en quien confié sea él. No tiendo muchas cosas de este mundo, pero si creo que simplemente son personas, independientemente si son **ella** o **él,** y deben tener las mismas posibilidades.

'Además ese zorro ya es mío' Nada como dormir en la copa de un frondoso árbol dentro del jardín Kuwabara, con una luna tan exquisita como la boca que probe esta tarde.

**-.-**

Nuevo día, de nuevo el fastidioso de mi cuñadito con su desayuno para mi. Si supiera, de hecho lo sabe, lo molesto que es, con que tan solo entendiera el significado de eso.

"Mira cuñis, el día de hoy iremos a un día de campo, me preguntaba si ¿tampoco querrías venir?"Esa aura que rodea su fomex cuerpo la eh sentido antes, es la del zorro cuando lo tiene todo dominado, no me da confianza.

"Desgraciado, tu tramas algo en mi contra, lo de ayer fue por tu culpa, no puedo equivocarme, demasiada casualidad que…" Le reto, se que atenta contra mi integridad, en el fondo se que no estuvo tan mal, aprendí a nadar, bueno casi, ahora se lo que es un mango enchilado, y ¿Qué era estar ardido¿quemarse la piel por el sol, el costal decembrino en pleno verano?

"No se de que hablas, ja, sabes lo raro fue que Kurama nunca llego, el no es así, tu sabes, eres de todos nosotros el que mas lo conoce" ah perdido esa aura maldita que tan nervioso me pone, ahora esta en mi terreno, ja, estúpido humano.

"¿Y a mi que con que el zorro ese los dejara plantados?…bueno debe ser por que ustedes son muy aburridos para él" le miro triunfante, en cambio yo no lo soy ¿o si?

"Claro, eso debe ser, entonces vendrás con nosotros verdad, cuñis, cuñis. Ya lo se, lo se, lo se, simplemente apúrate" alejándose con una cara de '**ve todo mi hermoso cuerpo',** el Kuwatarado parece haber leído mis pensamientos.

**-.-**

Una vez más, estoy entre mortales terrestres, llevando la comida preparada por la novia de Yusuke, mas esta vez no estoy solo, el zorro va también.

"Hey, Kurama, Hiei, ji,ji,ji, les tengo una sorpresa para cuando lleguemos al campo" Argumenta el cara de mora, Minamino solo sonríe y asiente gustoso ante la fastidiosa risilla de aquel.

"Hum, nada que venga de ti es confiable, Kuwa…" Sin previo aviso, Kurama deposita otra de sus mochilas estilo costal sobra la tierra empedrada, posa sus labios en los míos, y mira feliz en mis ojos.

No se que maldita sensación despierta ese zorro en mi, pero me hace sentir paz, ganas de estar allí siempre.

Vuelvo a mi realidad para darme cuenta, nos han dejado, esos humanos, se adelantaron al camino, al menos nadie vio nada, eso espero.

"Hiei, quieres ir a ver la sorpresa de Kuwabara o prefieres salir conmigo, ju¿dime?" Este tipo se esta pasando de listo otra vez, además de, que va, si ya sabe que no soporto al cara de mora.

"Todo menos mi cuñadito" Digo al fin, el atrevido Kurama toma mi mano, y empieza a caminar en una dirección opuesta a la que deberíamos seguir parea alcanzar a los demás.

"NO, vamos en el camino opuesto" Digo al cabo de un rato.

'Si me voy con Kurama, Kuwabara sacara conclusiones apresuradas y para mi desgracia acertadas, a eso mas el hecho de que ello mencionan un ella, por que no él, quiero saber por que'

Sus gemas esmeraldas miran tristes mi forma, suelta mi mano, emprende el camino que desde un principio debimos tomar.

"¿Qué¿Dije algo malo¿Por que estas así, responde" Se siente una opresión en el pecho, solo de recordar sus ojos mirándome suplicantes, me siento con el peor insecto en el universo, y quiero que eso cambie, deseo ver sus sonrisa.

"No es nada, no te preocupes, apresurémonos o no podremos alcanzarlos" Tan fácil que seria usar nuestras energías para tal fin, pero no, no, al Kuwatarado se le ocurrió invitar a personas normales, así que no podíamos hacer uso de nuestros poderes.

Largo silencio acompaño nuestro breve viaje, estando solos no éramos capaces de argumentar algo, para nada.

Yo me sentía cada momento peor, un bicho, un bicho, Kurama triste por mi culpa, maldita sea, por mi maldito miedo.

"No te lo tomes a mal, hay algo que aun quiero saber, es algo que dijo Kazuma" Rompo el silencio para dar una excusa, purgar mis reproches.

"Esta bien, ya te dije que no pasa nada, relájate" Ah este zorro me saca de quicio, su sonrisa fingida es descubierta por la mira rota que tiene, algo hice mal, solo por que no se, debe ser ella, no él.

**-.-**

"Al fin llegan, miren muchachas les presento a unos amigos, Kurama y Hiei" Pasa sus brazos sobre nuestros hombros y nos da los nombres de sus amiguitas humanas.

'Una de esas debe ser **'ella' **¿no?' Miro cansado a las señoritas frente mi.

"Eres un poco tímido, Hiei, justo como me gustan" Me toma del brazo, ella es una rubia, hum, a mi no me gustan las rubias. Esta tipa se toma demasiadas confianzas, definitivamente arremete mi privacidad, no me agrada.

"Kurama, así te llamas, valla, mucho gusto" La de ojos amielados saluda extremadamente melosa y confianzuda a MI zorro, puaff, también es desagradable.

"A mi no me gustan las rubias, déjame" le digo a la amiguita del menso, invitando al tiburón para imitarme, mas este parece seguro de su terreno conmigo que responde lo mas amablemente a la gata esa.

"Ah entonces como te gustan, Hiei, cuñado, bueno aun así, no debes ser tan descortés, la muchacha esta fascinada contigo, complácela un poco." Murmura el novio de mi hermana.

"No te importa, y no, no seré cortes con esa confianzuda" Estoy que me hierve la sangre, esa maldita esta muy acaramelada con Kurama, y este no dice nada.

**-.-**

Keiko y Yusuke salieron de paseo por la rivera del río, al igual que Yukina y Kazuma, otros de sus amigos fueron a nadar, Kurama y su gatita se largaron a ver las plantas alrededor, por que resulto ser que a la niña le fascina la naturaleza.

"Si como no" yo aquí solo, sin él, sin ella, nada, nadie, algo nubla mi vista, es acuoso, resbala por la piel enfriando a su paso cada fracción aledaña.

Pensé que el zorro me quería a mi, que estaría para mi cada vez que le necesitara, pero no, el prefiere a esa zorra, como él, zorro.

'Dar un paseo por allí no estaría mal, despejar la mente un poco, quitar de mis memorias al maldito zorro desgraciado'

Me dispongo a partir cuando la rubia presuntuosa se acerca a mi, seguro es Kuwabara el actor intelectual detrás de todo esto, no, como va a ser si a dudas penas puede con su alma, estoy alucinando.

"Hola Hiei, perdona mi comportamiento de esta tarde, fui demasiado directa contigo, pero en verdad me gustas, eres muy dulce, como un niño, extremadamente inocente. Antes de que me corras, quiero que sepas realmente te deseo la mejor de las suertes con esa persona que te gusta." De sus mares también escapan gotas saladas, por mi.

"No pensaba correrte, de hecho quien se comporto mal fui yo, no debes pedir perdón, ni nada de eso" La verdad solo había pensado en fulminarla pero al conocer su testimonio, deje eso por la paz.

"Hiei, estas sonriendo, ah eres un amor" Se lanza sobre mi, lo confianzuda nada se lo quita, pero ah sido tan sincera conmigo que le dejare continuar.

"Eh, perdona, otra vez me estoy pasando de la raya, bueno este, perdón" Esta si que parece tomate, pero no esta requemada, sigue riendo, llorando, pero no deja de sentirse en extremo feliz ¿por mi?

"Descuida, no pasa nada, hum, oye tengo una duda, quizás tu puedas responderla ¿si?" Le pregunto, no solo el zorro es digno de mi confianza, claro que no, mas ahora que ah demostrado tanta sinceridad esta niña.

"Claro, si puedo ayudar en algo, si" Imagine que podía ser peor, pero si antes parecía tomate ahora estaba como lava recién expulsada, realmente da miedo.

"Los humanos, es decir las personas…siempre buscan a alguien que este para ellos, allí en cada momento que le necesiten, esperan a esa persona a lo largo se vida, no importa si es un breve momento pero desean conocerla"

Parece que empieza a fluir la serenidad en su mirada.

"Pero Kazuma me dijo que debía ser **ella**, a una mujer a quien tengo que buscar, y yo…" Creo que me arrepiento de haber hablado con esta, me ve como si fuera lo único en ese momento, habiendo tantas cosas, no se el sol, el árbol, muchos árboles, el río, si, muchas cosas, pero no quita su vista de mi, me pone los nervios de punta.

"Me gusta…él, no ella...Por eso, eso no esta bien, no debe ser así, por que en todas las novelas que pasan siempre es ella y no él" ah termine, respiro aliviado, la verdad no se si me entendió, y en el fondo espero que no, por que ya estoy poniéndome otra vez con la cara ardiendo como si fuera quemada por el sol, mas no quema, no quema pero arde.

"Mi querido niño, eres en verdad un amor, entiendo a lo que te refieres" Se sienta a mi lado, por fin desvía su vista a la amplitud de terreno cubierto en verdes hierbas.

"La persona especial, es especial. Una persona. Y una novela nunca llega a cumplir con todo lo que pasa en la vida real, son solo sueños de sus escritores, así que no te apures si es él o es ella, por que es una persona y ya" Concluyo, uso algunas palabras un tanto desconocidas para mi, 'novela', pero no quiero seguir preguntando por que podría sospechar.

"Sabes, no es por nada pero yo que tu me apuraba por que esa niña puede abusar de la confianza del pelirrojo, je, je" Me miro divertida, luego de notar como al verme descubierto el rubor acentuaba mis fantasías, oh mejor pesadillas, se marcho.

**-.-**

Era verdad, esa tipa con ojos de gato podía aprovecharse de la cortesía del zorro, de mi zorro.

Como si lo hubiese adivinado la rubia, una de las manos apiñonadas sostenía con delicadeza la barbilla de Kurama, su rostro rozaba contra el suyo, acortando a breves centímetros la distancia entre ellos.

'¿Qué se supone que haga?' Y si es por gusto del zorro que esto pasa, entonces si hablo o digo algo no estará bien, pero si me callo supongo que nunca mas podré acercarme a él, de todas maneras no tengo nada que hacer.

"Así de cerca te tengo, frente a mi, ah, de solo saber que no quieres nada conmigo destrozas mi corazón, por que eres tan malo Kurama, nadie se enteraría, por favor bésame, prometo que nadie lo sabrá" Articulo la tipa esa, entonces si yo metía la pata allí, no estaría mal, puesto que ah dejado en evidencia que él la rechazo.

'Aun quiero saber por que o por quien…'

"Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo complacerte en eso, por que ya amo a alguien mas, y se que si se entera haría un berrinche enorme, no quiero verle sufrir, compréndeme por favor" Retiro la mano de la su rostro, sonrió, se puso en pie dispuesto a marcharse, a abandonarla como se merece.

"Entonces esta bien, si lo hago yo" Tomo por sorpresa entre sus manos la cara del zorro, de MI zorro.

Pero es que no entendió que él no quiere nada con ella, y yo que sigo aquí escondido tras este árbol.

"Oye, déjalo en paz" digo al salir de mi escondite, pues como va a ser que ella tenga mas pantalones que yo.

"No molestes, que no ves que estamos ocupados" Su mirada de '**muerete gusano',** dirigida a mi despierta a Kurama.

"Hiei, estas aquí" Se queda indefenso al verse descubierto por mi, que pierde la idea del peligro al que se enfrenta.

La tipa lo acerca mas a si, él no es capaz de reaccionar pues seguro aun piensa que lo vi todo…me preocupa que sea ese todo. Pero luego los reclamos ahora las acciones.

"Que lo dejes en paz, que no entiendes, no quiere nada contigo, por que ya tiene a alguien mas, a mi"

"Si como no"

"Arg, ESE ZORRO ES MIO, zorra" Digo realmente furiosos pues sus yemas siguen tocando el terso rostro de mi rojo.

"Ya niño, vete a jugar en el río, o no se, pero deja de molestar" que pasa con Kurama por que no hace nada, no evita que esa lo toque, será que no me quiere, no le importa que yo este allí, lo hará enfrente de mi.

"Suéltame" Dice arrastrando la palabra

"No" Responde airada la ojos de gato.

"Ya dije ¿Qué no te ah quedado claro, lo repetiré de nuevo, KURAMA ES MIO, mió, así que ya sabes" Me tiene realmente molesto que sin darme cuenta grite a los cuatro vientos lo que desea callar, cuando menos un poco mas.

"Si, lo que Hiei dice es verdad, así que suéltame por favor" Dice sonriente el ojiverde, sus esmeraldas han recuperado ese verde mas fuerte que tenían ayer cuando abrí la puerta de la casa Kuwabara.

**-.-**

Será que no lo notamos, pero todos presenciaron aquella escena, desde el idiota hasta la rubia confianzuda.

"Ya vez por que no le gustan la rubias Kazuma, es por que prefiere a los pelirrojos, ja, ja, ja"

"No le encuentro la gracia" Respondo a la intriga de la niña esa, Kurama escapa de la zorra aquella, se acerca a mi para darme un abrazo, frente a todos. Maldita sea de nuevo siento ese calor invadir mi cara, y todo el cuerpo.

**-.-**

Si ah gustado hacérmelo saber.

Gracias por leer.

**-.- FIN -.-**


End file.
